A love that was real now broken
by animeroxs603
Summary: we know that Shin's past! during the present, his longest friend name yuki comes back to her original hometown which is japan and now lives in tokyo. Once she saw him Shin has to face his past. When he found she was in love with him, he gets troubled. suddenly a new guy that Yuki knows is close to her which our bassist jealous. Will he win her back? this is my twist on shin pers
1. Past-present, we meet again

_**A love that was once real now broken**_

AR: this is my first time writing a nana story for Shin. Enjoy!

The night of the runaway…..

Shin started packing up his bass and all of his belongings to leave Sweden for good. As he escaped from his window and went to the bus stop to wait for the bus to take him to the airport. Shin thought, " I'll never come back to this torture again." He heard, " SHIN WAIT!" A girl who has long pure White hair, silver eyes, wearing a blue pajama tank top with white pants, a brown coat and sneakers running after him. Shin ask, " what are you doing here Yuki?" The girl named Yuki stopped and said, " you cant leave Shin, that's not the answer to everything!" Shin scoffed and said, " There isn't anything left for me to regret. I had enough." Yuki shouted, " BUT YOUR LEAVING YOUR LOVE ONES BEHIND!" Shin clicked his tongue and shouted at her, " ARE SERIOUS YUKI! NOBODY LOVES ME HERE THERE ISN'T ANYONE IM GOING TO MISS HERE OR TURN BACK TO!" Yuki felt her heart brake in to a million pieces hearing Shin say that. The bus arrived, shin said, " goodbye Yuki," went inside and the bus left. Yuki's knees collapsed to the ground as tears trails her face. Yuki said softly, " I love you and your leaving me all alone." She cried on the street as the street light shined down on her.

In the present…

Shin's POV

Another day to practice with the Band. I went finally made it to the studio where I saw Nana, Nobuo, and Hachiko. Its been a while since I seen Hachiko at the studio. I took out my bass, plugged her up and tuned her. Nana said, " alright you guys, time to practice the new song. Before we started, I saw Hachiko reading something besides listening to us. Nana went towards Hachiko and said, " what are you reading Hachi?" Hachiko looked at Nana and said, " Im just checking out this weekly magazine about this idol." An idol huh? Nana took her magazine and started to read about this idol Hachiko's talking about. I said, " this idol probably a fake." Nana replied, " I don't think so Shin. She sounds pretty real to me. She's even about your age, too. They say that she was born in Japan but moved to Sweden. She acts, model sing and dance even plays piano and guitar. I thinks she's really cool." Nobu said to me, " Maybe she might be your type shin." Like I need to be with a faker like her. I asked, " What's the faker's name anyway?" Nana handed me the magazine and answered, " Her name is Yasashii Yuki or as everyone calls her: The Snow Angel." My blood turned cold as a I heard that name. Yuki, my childhood friend became an idol. I looked at the article that's says she's coming here today. Nana said, " Yasushi said he had to pick up someone from the airport, so lets wait for him." Nobu looked at me and asked, " you ok Shin?" I replied, " I'm fine," as I lied to him. I wondering if I should talk to her.  
End POV

At the Airport…  
Yasushi was waiting for a friend of his to arrive. He was about to smoke when he heard, " Ya-kun!" He turned around and saw his Yuki become a beautiful woman wearing a white flowing dress that went to her thighs, white one inch high heels and a white hat to match with her luggage in front of his eyes( well behind his shades). He said, " longtime no see Yuki. I see you followed your dream as well." Yuki replied, " you can say that and I cant wait to meet your band and girlfriend." Yasushi said, " well lets get going then." Yuki nodded her head as she follows him. Yuki became more beautiful over the year. She was living her dream and her heart is still broken. She hopes nothing wouldn't hurt her again. The two of them went into the car and drove to the studio.

Back at the studio…

Everyone was waiting until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Nobu said, " finally he's here." Yasushi open the door and said, " sorry I'm late for rehearsal. I had to pick up someone from the airport. Want to meet her. Hachi replied, " sure, any friend of Yasushi is a friend of ours." They nodded as a agreement. Yasushi open the door a little and said, " Its okay to come in now." The person open the door which shocked everyone. Yasushi said, " everyone I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Yasashii Yuki." Yuki said, " I finally get to meet you in person! Ya-kun told me all about you guys." Nana asked, " Yasu, How do you know Yuki?" Yasu replied, " we were pen pals and had online chats and phone calls from elementary to now." Hachi ran to her and said, " Yuki-chan I hope we can be friends." Yuki replied, " Me too Hachi-san!" Nana said to her, " welcome back to Japan Yuki." Yuki bowed and replied, " Thank you Nana-san." Nobu went towards her and said, " I want to see if you can really sing Yuki." Yuki giggled and replied, " I will maybe Nobu-san." Then the tension started when Yuki's eyes met Shin's eyes.

AR: hope you like it!

R&R


	2. Confession and sadness

AR: enjoy

_**A love that was once real and now broken**_

Yuki POV

After three years from his runaway I have to face him. He put me through so much sadness and heart break I swore to never see him again. He sure changed a lot. Dyed his hair, wearing so many ear piercing its hard to count them and he broke my heart. I don't want to fall in love with him again.

Shin's POV

When I saw Yuki come from behind the door, I was speechless and mesmerized. The way she dress and look was outstanding. As I approach her, I look closely at her I realize she's wearing make up. Since when did she start wearing makeup? she hates it. With or without it she still looks like a angel. I said to her softly, " Hope we get along." I heard her said loud enough for only me to here, " NEVER AGAIN!" I felt a pain in my heart when I heard her say those words. She turned around and went to Hachiko. I heard Nana say, " lets go to Hachi's house and celebrate Yuki's arrival to Tokyo, Japan!" Everyone cheered in agreement and started heading towards the car. I heard Yuki said, ' I'll meet you guys in the car, I have to call someone quickly." I wonder who she's calling? I heard Nobu asked, " Hey are you coming Shin?" I replied, " I'll wait with Yuki so she won't get lost so head out already." Its also my chance to have a chat with her about what she said earlier. Nobu shrugged and headed out. I heard say, " see you there! Bye1" and hung up. I said, " That was a cold thing to say to your longest friend Yuki."

Yuki's POV

I heard him say, " that was a cold thing to say to your longest Yuki." I scoff at his comment and said, " What friend? To me your like a ghost." He asked, " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? IF YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BACK TO SWEDEN, I'M NOT GOING! THERES NO ONE TO GO BACK TO!" That hit my buttons. I shouted at him, " YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT SHIN! YOU FORGOT THAT I CARED ABOUT YOU! I WAS GOING TO CONFESS MY LOVE TO YOU!" I closed my eyes and continued, " I WAS GOING TO CONFESS THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND BEFORE I SAW YOU RUNNING AWAY. IN THE END YOU LEFT ME! THE ONE YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD IF YOU COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I KNEW YOU WERE SUFFERING AND WAS THERE TO HELP YOU SMILE AGAIN! AFTER THREE YEARS I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU LEAVING AND NOT EVEN CONSIDERING SOMEONE ELSES FEELINGS! I HATE YOU!" I knew tears were running down my face, and my final words to him were, " I'll never make that mistake again." I speed walked past him and went out the building as fast as possible to go outside and let my tears finally shed from so much pain. Never will I make that mistake again.

Shin's POV

I stood there frozen and speechless after what Yuki said to me. After all those years, she loved me and tried to make me smile. But, I never gave her a chance. I bang my fist on the wall frustrated. I yelled, " HOW COULDN'T I SEE IT ALL THIS TIME!" tears were falling down my face. I slide to the floor and crying for the first time. I'm sorry I left you Yuki. I'm so sorry!

AR: woah! that was some confession that was made and a sad and heartbreaking moment for both characters!

To be continued

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet confused meoldies

Chapter two

AR: enjoy

Yuki's POV

I stopped crying and waited for you know who to get upstairs. He finally came out of the studio and I said to him, " alright show me the way to Hachi-sans home." I saw him nodded and show me the way. I heard my phone going off. I took out my phone and looked at the collar ID. I was Hina-kun! Hina stands for Hinata and was also a friend of shin and I. He's now my manger. Once you think about it, he must be the worlds youngest manager here. I answered it and said, " Hina-kun hi! Are you coming to the part I was talking about?" Hina replied, " You know I would never leave you by yourself and thanks for the address." I smile sweetly and said, " anytime. Your always been there for me." I heard him replied, " I would chase the stars to get to you! You are my beautiful angel from heaven." I blushed from his statement. I giggle and said, " Always the charmer huh. I'll see you at the party." I hung up. Hina has been there for me ever since Shin left us. I feel so warm with him. I can see that were getting closer and closer to Hachi-sans home. Well to me, a mansion.

Shin's POV

As I was leading the way I overheard her conversation. The persons name I heard was Hina. So Hinata was with her all these years. But my blood boiled just by hearing his name in a sweet matter. I said to her, " So how's Hinata doing?" I heard her replied, " he's my manager now." What?! I never knew this would happen. I asked her, " I thought he was into business and music like us?" I hear her reply, " for starters, don't put yourself in our group anymore. And he is. He's in a music business and is my head manager too." I turned around and saw her blush just thinking about him. Wait… why am I thinking about her and hinata like this. I heard her ask me, " what was your life like in Japan before you joined Black stone?" Looks like its time to tell my share. I explained to her in the short way, " Came here, became a Male prostitute, then a pimp, drugs and came here for the music few months later." I looked at her again and then - SMACK-!. I felt a sting on my left cheek. I saw her shaking and heard Yuki say to me in the most coldest voice, " How disgusting! DID YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THESE WOMEN HAVING DISEASES OR SOMETHING! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BETTER THAN WORSE!" She stormed into the house and I was shocked and amused. *chuckle* Still the same worried Yuki I know. I enter the house and thought about the times she would yell at me before. Knowing that she still cares about me.  
Once were inside, I saw Yuki talking to the others about her adventures and the songs she created. I heard her say, " I remember my first song that I created on piano when I was seven years old. May I play it for you?" Hachi replied, " Sure go ahead theirs a piano right over there." Yuki walked to the piano, sat down and started to play. That beautiful melody ! The one that she use play when I was sad. The song was called, "The snowflake meadow". Its so gently and so beautiful." I felt the tears in my running down my face. I went towards the piano and started to play with her. She knew that this song was meant for a duet. I remember how our fingers brushed each other as we play the peace. I always use to blush at that or the way she would cheer up the children. The way she smile and her personality. Those were the things that I love about her. Wait a minute….. Pause….rewind … and Play. Did I just say I love Yuki? The song ended and everyone clapped. She looked at me and Smiled so beautifully. My heart was Beating fast. I heard someone say, " That melody is still beautiful as ever Yuki." We all turned around and saw a guy with short hazel hair, Silver eyes, wearing a black and red plaid shirt, black ripped jeans with a dog tag on him. I saw Yuki running to him and Said, " Hina-kun! You made it !" I saw Hinata hug her and my heart stopped. Why do I feel this way? Now I feel more Confused with my feelings.

AR: Looks like someone getting confused. R&R


	4. Chapter 4: the Angel's Protector

AR: hey everyone this chapter is going to be comfort and big surprises! Enjoy!

Yuki blushed as Hinata hugged her gently. Which made shin feel strange. Nana asked, " Yuki… Who is this guy?" Yuki broke apart the hug and said, " Sorry about that everyone. This is my manager and closest friend Kuro Hinata. Hinata I would like you to meet Nana-san, Shin, Nobu-kun, You've met Ya-kun and Nana AKA Hachi-san." Hinata bowed and said, " it's a pleasure to meet you all." Nana replied, " likewise Hinata aren't you the same age as Shin and Yuki?" Hinata laughed and replied, " well It is true, but I love music and watching Yuki shine brightly everyday." Nana nodded her head agreeing to what Hinata said. Everyone started talking again. As they chat about the band and questioning Yuki about her life, Hinata looked at Yuki and saw the pain expression in her face. He thought, " The only person who can give her a pain expression is Shin." Hinata glares at Shin while he talks to the others. Nobu caught Hinata Glaring at Shin and thought, " Something's going on between Hinata, Yuki and Shin. It feels like they know each other somehow."

Shin's POV

What is going on with me?! I never felt like that towards Yuki before. Maybe its just loneliness? Yup that just it. I heard a knock at the door . I went to the door, opened it and saw Miu. I greeted, " hey Miu." Miu is wearing her long hazel hair in a ponytail, wearing a black design dress with black tights, red ankle boots, and a red camisole. Miu replied, " Yo! Is Yasu told me to meet him at Hachiko's for a celebreation." I stepped aside and said, " Come in I'm sure Yasu been dying to see his Girlfriend." Miu is Yasu's girlfriend and one of our neighbors next door. I went back to the living room with Miu and saw Hinata and Yuki sitting beside each other talking to Nana and Yasu. This is going to fun right?

Yuki's POV

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with Shin I saw the girl walking towards Ya-kun and I but mostly glaring at me. This must be Ya-kun's girlfriend he was telling me about. I went up to her and greeted, " Hi I'm Yuki! don't worry, I'm not going to Steal Ya-kun. Besides he finally found himself a beautiful girlfriend." I saw her blushing and said, " I like you. I'm Miu. Lets be friends." I replied, " sure thing Mi-chan!" Yasu went over to us, kissed her and said, " hey, you made it. I see you already met my friend Yuki." Miu said, " yes and she's cool, since she wont take you away from me." Ya-kun chuckled and replied, " don't worry about it, I'm only yours alone." I feel heartbroken because of shin and it's suppose to be a celebration. So I'll just keep smiling till towards the end.

Hinata's POV

I can't take it anymore. Yuki needs me now! I went towards Yuki and said to Yasu, " would you mind if I talk to Yuki Yasu-san?" Yasu nodded as an approval and took Yuki to a guest room to talk. She ask me, " What's up with you Hina-kun?" I replied, " you don't have to hide it in front of me. I had a feeling you talked to Him. Yuki kept her fake smile on her and said, " Talk to who? I'm fine, besides it's a party and everyone's having fun." She turns to the mirror and continues, " I swear you have to stop worrying all the time." I shouted mildly, " YUKI! TELL ME WHATS WRONG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT FROM ME REMEMBER?!" Yuki replies, " Everything really is fine. Its not like when I see him my heart breaks right?" I heard a crack in her voice and saw her tears running down her cheeks. I started to walk towards her as she continues, " Wow! My tears are flowing away down my face. I look so weird and ugly right now huh Hina-kun?" I turned her around and hugged her. I heard her say, " Hina-kun?" I said to her softly, " It's ok to tell me how you feel. Remember the promise we made in Sweden?" I heard her say, " yes." I continued, " Then you know that I will always be here for you. As a Protector, I will always take care you, protect your emotions from others. So it's ok to use me as a shoulder to cry on." Yuki finally starts to let go of her mask and let her emotions through. She said, " It hurts Hina-kun, it really does. Every time I look at him, My heart starts to hurt even more. I want it to let go and start fresh, but my heart still has feeling for him! I want to stop, but I Just Can't let him go!" I hold her tightly and said, " Don't worry Yuki, I'll make sure that never happens to you again." I heard her say, " *sniff* Thank you Hina-kun! I wouldn't know what I do without you!" I lifted her face and saw the her tears flowing. Even if she cries, she still looks beautiful. I heard her say, " I probably look like a mess huh?" I wiped her tears and said, " no you don't, you look like an beautiful angel even with the tears in your eyes." I saw her smile lovingly as she hugged me back and said, " your amazing Hina-kun." I smiled as I held her. I can smell her sweet French vanilla scent as it intoxicated me like a drug. I'll do anything to keep Her smiling and happy. Not as her protector, but as a man. One day, I will say these four words to you. I love you Yuki.

TBC

AR: Didn't see that coming at all! I wonder if theirs going to be more dramatic as the chapters go on

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: A shocking truth at dinner

AR: I hope you enjoy

Nobu's POV

Hachi was finally finished making the food. Nana told me to find Yuki and Hinata and tell them to come to the table. Man, why do I have to do this instead of Shin?! Speaking of Shin, I felt a weird vibe between him, Hinata and Yuki. I wonder if they really know each other. As I was walking I saw one of the guest room's door opened. Maybe Yuki and Hinata are in here. I was about to go inside the room when I heard Hinata's voice saying, " Yuki remember this, I promise to never let Shin harm you again." What did Shin do? What does he mean Harm her again? God I'm so confused! I heard Yuki say, " Thank you Hina-kun, you always make me smile!" Hinata said, " You know I'll do anything to keep you smiling." This is confusing! I'll pretend to not here what they said and tell the others about it later. I knocked on the door and said, " Their you guys are! Nana told me to tell you dinners ready!" Yuki said, " sorry about that Nobou-kun! Lets head there now!" The three of us headed towards the others at the dinning hall. This is probably important to talk to Yasu about it. He does know more about Yuki then we do.  
End POV

As Yuki, Hinata and Nobu finally made it to the dinning hall, Yasu saw this face weird face Nobu was making to him. Yasu though, " I'll talk to him when were alone. Hachiko was handing out the food and said, " I hope everyone enjoys the food!" Everyone was at the table and started to eat Hachiko's delicious food, Hachi looks at Yuki and asked, " Yuki That song was really beautiful. What was it called? Yuki replied, " it's called " The Snowflake Meadow. I'm really glad you all liked it so much." Hachi looks at Shin and says, " Shin I never knew you played the piano! It was so cool the way you joined Yuki-chan!" Shin says, " well its been years since I played and I thought it would be cool to join in." Yuki thought, " That is such a bad lie! I taught him that part at age seven!" Hachi's final say was, " You know Yuki-chan, You and Hinata look cute together!" Shin and Hinata spit tank their water as Yuki almost choked on her food. Miu said, " They had reaction at the same time," as she was eating her food. Hachi asked, " did I say something bad." Yuki regained herself and says, " No Hachi-san! It was just surprising that's all! Besides, Hina-kun and I are just friends." Hachi said, " If you say so!" Yuki and Hinata were talking away as Shin just watches them.

Shin's POV

Seeing them talk to each other feels so sickening to me. I keep seeing him flirt with her and she would flirt jokingly back, she would even blush when he wipes her cheek. I couldn't stand it! I got up and headed towards the hallway to get out of their before I become even more sick of it.

Hinata's POV

I saw Shin walking out of the dinning room heading for the hallways. Yuki asked, " What's got him Heated up?" Nana-san replies, " I don't know! This is the first time I see Shin walk away pissed off." I got up and say, " Excuse me, I'll go after him" and headed off.  
In the Hallway, I saw him walking further and shouted, " HEY! WE NEED TO TALK!" He turned around and said, " what no hello's?" I said, " stop playing games Shinichi." He walked towards me and asked, " what do you want Hinata?" I said to him , " stay away from Yuki." Shin was shocked and said, " sorry not going to happen." I said, " I'm not telling you, I'm making it clear once and for all." Shin, " You cant tell me what to do with my life." I Yelled, " THIS IS SO LIKE YOU SHIN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OTHER PEOPLES FEELINGS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" Shin went in my face and said, " that is not true! And I'm going to talk to Yuki whenever I want!" I said to him, " when are you going to learn that she doesn't want to be near you or even talk to you." I know shin my whole life. But I forgot about one tiny thing about him and I. Shin say's, " even if were related by blood, you cant tell me what to do." I said, " I never wanted to be related to you. Even if were Cousins, I will make sure Yuki is away from you."

AR: WHOA! That's surprising! I wonder what's going to happen between Cousins

TBC

R&R


End file.
